Fighting For Them
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: Fighting for something is never easy; it's a challenge, one to conquer. If that isn't already hard enough, add seventh-year school work, preparing for NEWTS, figuring out what you're going to do with your life and falling in love. 'M' just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter at all.. the only thing that is mine is the plot and a few of the characters..

It was a day like any other for Hermione Granger. The weather was nice, her parents had just left for work, and she had just finished packing her trunk so she could leave for the Weasley's in an hour. All she had left to do was take a quick shower, get dressed, make some breakfast, and then she would be leaving. When she arrived at the Weasley household it was really busy. Hermione walked into the kitchen and immediately found Molly Weasley just starting to make bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns.

" Hello Mrs. Weasley. Can I help you with something?" Hermione asked as she set her trunk down.

"Oh hello darling. I think I have things just fine in here thank you though. If you would like though Ginny should be out back helping Fleur with last minute details for the wedding. I'm sure Ginny would be very happy to see you and I'm sure Fleur could use your help too. When I see Ron and Harry I will let them know you have arrived. They are off doing a quick errand with Arthur they should be back soon."

"Ok thank you. I shall just go bring my trunk upstairs and then head outside to see Ginny."

"Don't worry about your trunk I will get it sent upstairs." Molly flicked her wand and Hermione's trunk began to float upstairs to Ginny's room.

Hermione quickly thanked Molly and headed out the door and around the house. It was easy to find Ginny and Fleur as they were the only two sitting down. Everyone else that was there were busy getting things set up for the wedding that was going to take place in two days time. Hermione thought things probably would have been set up earlier if Fleur hadn't been out there saying things like " no, no, no zey are too close." or " I don't zink zat iz in ze right spot." Finally Hermione made it to the table that Ginny and Fleur were sitting at.

"I'm so glad you made it Hermione. I thought I was going to go insane if I had to put up with Ron and Harry without you around here any more." Ginny stood up and gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be here Ginny. Things were pretty boring at home, although I did see some cute guys when I was at the park. Too bad they had girlfriends they were all over."

"You wouldn't have even approached them if they didn't have girlfriends there. Your too shy for that kinda thing."

"Yeah. I guess your right but they were still cute."

"Hello Hermione. I was just asking Ginny what else she zinks would be needed during the dance. We have ze music, cake, drinks, and lights."

"I think you pretty much have everything. Just stop worrying the wedding will go fine."

"But I feel like I'm forgetting something I just don't know what."

"Like Hermione said Fleur you have everything. Go relax or go and find Bill and see what he thinks needs to be done."

"I think I will find Bill and ask him about it. Bye."

"So Ginny, how have things been going between you and Harry?"

"Honestly I don't think he has realized that I have been hitting on him at all. I have tried almost everything I've got except to actually just tell him that I like him. I don't know what to do."

"Oh Gin, he'll come around sooner or later. He's a guy, they aren't that bright when it comes to feelings and emotions. Give him some time."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Come on lets go in maybe the boys are back."

Hermione and Ginny made their way back to the house and into the kitchen, they decided the first two places they would check for Ron and Harry would be the living room and then in Ron's bedroom. As they passed though the kitchen Ginny's mom called to her.

"Ginny dear, breakfast is done could you get Ron and Harry they are in the living room. Hermione do you think you could go and get Bill, Fleur, Arthur, and Fred and George? They should all be in the garage."

"Sure Mrs. Weasley." Hermione rushed back out the kitchen door and went to the garage. "Mr. Weasley Molly just wanted me to let you all know that breakfast is ready."

"Alright thank you Hermione. Come on boys, Fleur, lets head in." Arthur said

After breakfast Hermione was finally able to catch up with the boys. Neither had done much during the summer. Harry had been at the Dursleys at the beginning of the summer but came to the Weasleys at the beginning of August, otherwise he and Ron hadn't been doing anything except playing a few games of quidditch and getting ready for the wedding.

The next two days Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were busy getting ready for the wedding. Last night they had the rehearsal which went by without any problems and now they were all in their rooms getting dressed for the actual wedding which would be taking place in two hours. Hermione and Ginny had just finished doing each others hair and they were now each putting on their dresses. Hermione was wearing a lilac colored dress with matching high heels and Ginny was wearing a golden dress with matching high heels. Harry and Ron were both wearing the traditional black robes and pants and a white shirt.

The wedding went by beautifully, nothing went wrong even though Fleur thought everything was going to go wrong. Bill and Fleur took their first dance together as husband and wife, spent a few more hours dancing and having cake, and then around 11 they left for their honeymoon. After they happy couple left, everyone that was still their helped, by aid of magic, clean up the backyard so the Weasley's would be done quicker and could finish packing for school since the kids were leaving the next day.

The next morning Hermione got up at nine to check and double check her trunk to make sure that everything really was packed. After checking it the second time Hermione decided it was time to get showered and get dressed for the day. She quickly put her clothes, which were casual jeans and a plain red t-shirt, on her bed and got in the shower. When she got out of the shower Ginny was already up and quickly got in the shower.

"Ginny, where are my clothes?" Hermione yelled to Ginny in the bathroom.

"They are on your bed exactly where you put them." Ginny yelled back as she turned the water on.

"No Ginny. The clothes that are on my bed are not the clothes I had set out. Now what did you do with my clothes?"

"You'll get them back when we get to Hogwarts. Please just humor me and wear what I have picked out for you. I promise you wont look bad."

"Can I at least wear pants? The skirt is too short for me."

"No. You will look great Hermione Granger."

"Fine but it anybody laughs I get to change into my outfit."

"OK but nobody will laugh at you." Ginny said as she walked out of the bathroom in a towel and walked over to her bed. Hermione got dressed into the black skirt that fell to her mid thigh, she would have liked to be a little bit longer, and a glittery silver shirt that has one wider strap and one skinner strap. Ginny on the other hand felt comfortable in her black skirt exactly like Hermione's but her top was a tan form-fitting halter top with a twisted panel bust.

"Wow Hermione. You look hot!"

"Whatever Ginny. Lets just go. I'm sure that your mom has breakfast ready for us and we have to leave soon anyways."

When Hermione and Ginny got to the kitchen everybody else was already there and had started eating. Ron was the first one to see them.

"Wow Hermione. You look amazing. Ginny, go change."

"Oh. Thanks Ron. That means I look good if you want me to change." Ginny shot back at him. Ginny looked over at Harry and caught him staring at her but he looked away as soon as he realized he was caught staring. After breakfast they had 20 minutes to get to King's Cross Station and on the train. When they got to the train they quickly said their good-byes and then boarded the train and found a compartment for all of them towards the back. About ten minutes into the train ride they heard a knock on their door. A little blonde haired, first year boy was revealed as he opened the compartment door.

"Is Hermione Granger in here?" the little blonde haired boy asked.

"Yes, I'm Hermione. Why?"

"Your needed in the front compartment for a meeting. Professor McGonagal asked me to bring you." the little boy responded then he turned and started walking away with Hermione following him.

"So I take it that this is your first year at Hogwarts." Hermione said after following the little boy for awhile.

"Nothing gets past you I see." the little boy said sarcastically.

"Well what are you looking forward to?"

"What's it to you?"

"I was just trying to be nice and have a conversation."

"Well don't. Besides we're here." and the boy turned and left.

Hermione walked into the compartment and was instantly greeted with the sight of Professor McGonagal and Draco Malfoy waiting for her. Hermione quickly took a seat on the opposite side of the compartment from Draco.

"Now that you are both here I can get the meeting started." Professor McGonagal began. " You both now know who your head partner will be for the year and I must stress that all the rules are still in the place for you both even though you have a history of fighting, so you must learn to put your differences behind you and learn to get along. One of the first things you will do is run the prefect meeting. I have all the material you will need for the meeting on this piece of parchment. I expect the prefects to get here soon, have a good meeting and I shall see you at school." McGonagal turned and threw Floo powder into the fireplace, walked into the green flames, and yelled Albus Dumbledore's Office.

Once McGonagal was gone Hermione began to read the parchment.

"How about this Granger you do all the talking and I just sit here and pretend I care about this meeting." Draco said.

"Oh no. I am not doing all the work Malfoy. You are going to help out during this meeting." Hermione said heatedly.

"Whatever Granger. Give me the parchment."

As Draco was quickly reading the parchment the prefects began to arrive. The first to arrive was Ron and Ginny who quickly took a seat next to Hermione and began to talk. After the last person entered and took their seat Hermione and Draco stood up and began the meeting.

"Welcome to the first prefect meeting of the year, we will try not to take up too much of your time." Hermione began.

Then Draco took over. " Your duties are, first you must patrol the train corridors for a half hour each. You will be in assigned pairs after your half hour is up you are free to enjoy the rest of the ride. The first pair to patrol will be Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. I will pass the list around so you can all see who you are patrolling with and when. Once you are done with your patrolling check in with us and let us know if anything happens. The partner you have now is the one you are with for the whole year so do try to get along or it will be one long year, also you could lose your position if the fighting is bad. Now Hermione will finish up the meeting."

"Thank you Draco. The teachers have decided to give us the first week back off so that we can get back into the swing of things so for now we don't have to worry about patrolling the halls at night. All that's left now is to let you know when and where the next prefect meeting will take place. So our next meeting will be on Thursday at 7 pm on the 3rd floor on the right hand side the second door on the left. OK the meeting is done you may enjoy your ride. Do not forget when you must patrol. We will see you when you are done patrolling."

All the prefects got up and left to go back to their compartments, except Ron and Pansy who had to patrol, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the head compartment.

"Thank you Malfoy for not being an ass during the meeting."

" I didn't do it for you. I did it so that I wouldn't lose this position."

" I never said that you did do it for me Malfoy, I just said thank you for not being an ass during it. I half expected you to just mess around during it and to make us both look like complete fools."

* * *

I want to thank Lifyndra from for being my beta. Thank you all for giving my story a shot.. i'm working on the second chapter but i'm not exactly sure when it will be up.

~Slytherinchica08~


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table watching as the new first years were being sorted. At least she was watching the sorting, Harry and Ron were busy talking to each other about Quidditch and when Harry should start practice as he had been named captain this year. Hermione was still intrigued by the encounter with Malfoy and his younger brother, wondering why she didn't notice the resemblance sooner.

"Xavier Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called out.

As the young boy Hermione had met on the train walked up to be sorted everyone became quiet. It seemed that not even the Slytherin's knew that Malfoy had a younger brother as they had become equally quiet and kept throwing looks back and forth between the two Malfoy's. The hat sat upon Xavier's head for only a few moments before it called out "Slytherin" as his house and he walked over and sat down next to his brother.

After a couple more names had been called out and sorted people were finally getting over the shock of another Malfoy and began to talk among friends and clapped when their house was called. At the end of the sorting a total of twenty-seven first years were sorted into Gryffindor, twenty-five sorted into Hufflepuff, twenty-four sorted into Ravenclaw, and twenty-five sorted into Slytherin.

That night Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat around in the common room enjoying a relaxing night before school started up the next day. They didn't talk much as they had already caught up on everyone's summer a few days before. Hermione had brought down a school book to read while Harry, Ron, and Ginny were talking about new strategies to try out for Quidditch and when they would hold try-outs for the couple of spots open.

The next morning they all sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for their class schedules to be passed out when the mail began to be distributed. Hermione got her copy of the Daily Prophet and began to read it while she waited. Chatter began among the students much louder then it previously had and most were pointing at something in the paper and talking animatedly about it. Hermione scanned the paper to see what everyone was talking about and almost missed the article by doing so, but there it was a picture of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy with the headline Narcissa Malfoy Dead, Lucius Malfoy May Be Cause. She quickly read it over and then turned towards her friends and began explaining what was going on.

"It says here that Narcissa Malfoy died during childbirth early this morning after coming in with bruises all over her late last night and that Lucius Malfoy is suspected for abuse. The baby is still in the hospital and about one month premature but so far is stable and doing fine. They believe that the abuse is what caused Narcissa to go into early labor."

Hermione looked over towards the Slytherin table trying to find either of the Malfoy brothers but she couldn't find them. She figured they must have already been found this morning and excused from classes. Even though neither of them had been very nice to her she still felt bad that something like this had to happen to them. She would never wish something like this upon any one no matter how cruel they had been to her and the fact that such an innocent life had been involved in this made it that much worse.

Every morning that week Hermione looked for the Malfoy brothers to sitting at the Slytherin table during breakfast but they didn't show and the older Malfoy didn't make it to any of their shared classes either. It wasn't until the next week that she finally spotted Draco on the way out the door after Transfiguration was over. She began to pack up her stuff and was about to follow the rest of the class out the door when she was called back by Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione, would you be willing to tutor a first year student until they are able to catch up with their class? The student in question is Xavier Malfoy, by missing the first week of classes he is already behind his fellow classmates and I don't want him spending the whole year playing catch up but rather getting caught up right away. I know it's a lot to ask of you on top of your Head Girl duties and your own course work but you are the one person that I trust could do this." Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm not sure that I'm the right person for this Professor, wouldn't it be better to ask another Slytherin to tutor him rather then a Gryffindor?"

"You really are the best person for this Hermione, the only Slytherin who would be just as helpful to him in all subjects would be Draco and as he also has to catch up on his homework that would not work." Professor McGonagall said back to her.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before responding with an affirmative that she would help Xavier in his coursework. She then asked Professor McGonagall to send a notice to Xavier that she would meet him at seven in the library for their first meeting.

AN: Sorry about the really short chapter and that not a whole lot really happened in it but I wanted to get something posted as I haven't in such a long time. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the chapter. I will hopefully have another chapter up soon!


End file.
